


Завет

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [8]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Чума-дель-Торт оказалась там случайно. И она надеялась, что спятивший андроид поможет ей получить то, что позволит ей захватить Буян и уничтожить всех его обитателей.





	Завет

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_36_фикшен 2018  
> Дисклеймер: Коммерческой выгоды не имею.

Чума-дель-Торт — та, которую боятся, та, чье имя, произнесенное вслух,  
может навлечь проклятья и беды, та, которая почти захватила Буян и убила всех  
его защитников, была вынуждена сидеть в не пойми каком месте и слушать  
бредни свихнувшегося андроида. Люди этого времени породили новый вид,  
который сейчас пытался уничтожить их с помощью воплощения собственных  
фантазий. В этом крылась горькая ирония. И Чума собиралась помочь этому  
андроиду, так как ей самой нужна была армия.  
Да что уж там, парочка тех существ, о которых говорит Дэвид, уже способна  
перевернуть ход войны в пользу некроведьмы.  
— Почему именно яйца? — через некоторое время перебила Чума, глядя на  
андроида.  
Она попала на эту планету совершенно случайно, когда планировала  
вызвать из Тартара жутких пугающих созданий, а в итоге ее саму засосало сюда.  
Неужели Вселенная и силы Хаоса посчитали, что это богом забытое место — и  
есть самый настоящий ад? Тот, кто ослушался своего Создателя и провозгласил  
Создателем себя, правил здесь и проводил свои жуткие эксперименты. Он  
уничтожил целое поселение, убил ту, которая ему по глупости доверяла, и не  
собирался останавливаться.  
Чуме пришлось потратить достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в этом  
странном языке, на котором говорил Дэвид, понять, что происходит, а также  
природу андроида, ведь ни Жизни, ни Смерти в нем не было. Не сразу до нее  
дошло, что он машина, созданная людьми на Земле.  
— Это как символ перерождения, — ответил Дэвид, повернувшись к Чуме. —  
Из человека в нечто совершенное. Неисчерпаемый круговорот жизни.  
Вместилище всего сущего. Оно символизирует хаос, заключающий в себе семена  
всех вещей, которые остаются бесплодными до тех пор, пока Создатель не  
оплодотворит их своим дыханием, освободив от пут материи...  
— И твой Создатель породит нечто, что будет считать твоим созданием? —  
уточнила Чума.  
Все эти мотивы были ей чужды. Неужели то, что начали Стражи Света  
настолько поглотит мир, что даже машины внемлют? Забавно, если учесть, что  
хаос — создание всего, а человек — создатель Стражей. История перекраивалась во  
времена Чумы и заставила ту пойти этим путем. И сейчас некроведьма могла  
убедиться, что однажды рожденная мысль дала такие мощные плоды.  
Чума поняла, какой механизм Дэвид хочет вложить в жизненный цикл  
нового вида, но не видела смысла в символизме. Существа должны быть  
мощными и выносливыми, но уж никак не нести в себе миссию, переполненную  
религиозной тематикой. Но она продолжала помогать ему, не споря по этому  
поводу.  
Пришлось возродить к жизни останки местных жителей, чтобы испытать на  
них ту черную биологически активную субстанцию. Чума чувствовала, что в ней  
нет магии, но даже она дивилась тому, какими возможностями та обладала. Магия  
не была на это способна, по крайней мере не на такой постоянный эффект. Магия  
— инструмент, рассчитанный на простые команды: создай, разрушь, измени,

искази. А будущее было за лопухоидами и их наукой. Тысячу лет назад они еще  
копошились в земле, хотя при этом пытались возводить великие города, а во  
времена Дэвида они уже покоряли космос. Магия могла бы это все ускорить, но  
без прогрессивной мысли она ни на что не способна.  
Чума понимала это и собиралась воспользоваться этим. Но не машинами, а  
чем-то живым... созданным машиной. Готова была потратить на этой планете  
достаточное количество времени, чтобы получить свое.  
Но нужны люди, так как трупы не могли давать всего, что требовалось, а  
Чума не была способна создавать Жизнь из ничего. Ближайшую местность  
населяли твари, похожие на то, что хотел создать Дэвид, но они были уязвимы и  
не так сильны. Планета заражена спорами, но уже не стало тех, кто мог бы эти  
споры принять в себя.  
В один момент Чума поняла, что Дэвид пытался ее сделать носителем  
нового вида. И тогда ей стало страшно, ведь что может происходить в голове  
машины, спятившей на фоне религии и желания творить? Точный прагматизм, без  
совести и отклонений от заданных алгоритмов.  
Пришлось показать Дэвиду, что она не собирается становиться его  
подопытной, но может помочь с поиском новых, хотя и сложно было предсказать  
исход, беря во внимание размеры Вселенной и то, как часто люди так далеко  
залетали.  
Некроведьма провела ритуал, взывая к силам Хаоса: энтропия растет везде,  
так что она не чувствовала себя слабее, чем на Земле. В какой-то момент даже  
возникла мысль найти себе планету и создать там жизнь, а затем властвовать и  
устанавливать свои порядки. Но нет, Земля — это ее дом, хоть и загаженный  
людьми и неправильными идеями, да и не могла она просто простить всем то, что  
они с ней сделали, и с... Да, и Жуткие Ворота просто необходимо было открыть.  
— Сколько ждать? — нетерпеливо спрашивал Дэвид.  
— Рано еще, — отвечала Чума, — ведь ничего не подготовлено. Твои яйца не  
созрели. Нужно несколько поколений, чтобы магия закрепилась.  
Новая наука, которая расцвела в двадцатом веке, способная прочитать коды  
жизни, была куда удобнее и точнее нумерологии. Маги видели основу всех основ,  
но не понимали. Лопухоиды не видели, но научились видеть, читать и изменять  
так, как им хотелось. Возможно, когда-нибудь они найдут то звено, которое  
наделяло человека магией, и им откроется новый мир. Хорошо это или плохо,  
Чуме сложно было сказать, но то, что это будет грандиозно, она не сомневалась.  
Некроведьма не вмешивалась в эксперименты андроида. Она наблюдала и  
запоминала, параллельно с этим создавая нужные заклинания, которые заменят  
оборудование, чтобы потом применить эти знания к нежити. А ведь если Чума  
сможет опередить лопухоидов и принести в магию новые методы, она станет  
непобедимой, особенно с созданиями Дэвида.  
***  
В тот день, когда Чума поняла, что ее заклинание зацепилось за  
пролетающий мимо космический корабль и передало запись песни Элизабет,  
Дэвид получил несколько капсул с эмбрионами своих созданий.  
— Колонисты, — сказала Чума, и это вся информация, которую удалось  
получить.  
На таких расстояниях сложно было что-либо сделать, так что она не могла  
быть уверенной, что сигнал их привлечет.  
— Все мечтают о Рае, — заметил Дэвид, странно улыбаясь.  
Чума была другого мнения по поводу данной планеты, но, может, она не  
поняла, что андроид имел ввиду.  
Само приземление выглядело весьма зрелищно. Дэвид предупреждал, что не  
стоит показываться людям на глаза, но некроведьма не смогла побороть свое  
любопытство. Она так долго прожила в обществе машины, что ей просто  
необходимо было увидеть хоть что-то живое и человеческое.  
От прилетевших пахло смертью, печалью и надеждой. Среди них не было  
магов, хотя Чума надеялась, что хоть кто-то окажется полезным, а не просто

потенциальным донором. Некроведьма наблюдала за ними, находясь под  
защитными заклинаниями. Она не понимала, почему они сами без минимальной  
экипировки. От Дэвида Чума знала, что планеты бывают разные, в том числе и  
непригодные для жизни. Не сложно было догадаться, что дело не только в  
атмосфере, но и в живых организмах, которые могут населять планету. Или эти  
люди просканировали всю планеты и убедились в ее безопасности? А как же  
споры?  
Два человека заразились, а остальные развели панику, не способные  
справиться с простым примитивным существом, изначально размерами не больше  
кошки. Чума наблюдала и понимала, что такими темпами никто из них не доживет  
до нужного момента. Дэвиду пришлось вмешаться, чтобы спасти оставшихся, и  
привести их в свое логово. Слишком рискованно по мнению Чумы, но с другой  
стороны, тянуть не стоило.  
В логове Чума также со стороны наблюдала за происходящим.  
— Ты слишком заигрался со своим двойником, — выразила она Дэвиду свое  
недовольство. — Забудь о нем. Он машина, причем куда послушнее тебя. Ты не  
сможешь его изменить.  
Но Дэвид не слушал ее. Радовало лишь то, что андроиду все же хватило  
разума убить Уолтера и занять его место. Пришлось навести чары на девчонку,  
чтобы та ничего не заметила. Так же заклинания вмешивались в «мозги» корабля,  
чтобы тот принял Дэвида, а все возможные датчики не замечали саму Чуму, и она  
спокойно смогла пробраться на корабль и втихаря затащить ящики с яйцами.  
Как на борту оказался монстр, Чума не знала, но в какой-то момент она  
поняла, люди не способны совершенно ни на что. На что они рассчитывали? На  
благополучное стечение обстоятельств? И здесь пришлось вмешаться, хотя жаль  
было существо.  
Люди потихоньку успокоились и разбрелись по капсулам сна. Чума не  
понимала, зачем Дэвид раскрыл себя истинного девчонке, но это уже его  
собственные игры.  
— Здесь две тысячи колонистов, — сообщил андроид Чуме, когда они  
расположить на капитанском мостике. — У нас три яйца и два эмбриона, которых  
можно поместить напрямую в организм. Нужно размножить.  
— Одно из яиц породит самку? — уточнила Чума.  
Дэвид кивнул.  
— Да, королеву!  
Они оба не знали, что из этого получится. С самками они дел не имели.  
Чума только догадывалась, как Дэвиду удалось ее получить. Когда она появится  
на свет, яйца уже станет откладывать она. Но подчинится ли? Как много яиц она  
сможет породить?  
К удивлению некроведьмы первый из монстров хоть и был силен и опасен,  
но не нападал на нее. Он чувствовал ее магию и магию, что текла внутри него.  
Дэвида он воспринимал как интерьер, хотя тоже по началу повторял движения его  
рук и ног.  
— Что будет, если исчезнут самки? Не думал дать им возможность самим из  
плоти порождать яйца со своим генетическим материалом? — предложила Чума,  
когда они ждали появление самки. Донор при этом был без сознания. Тихая  
безболезненная смерть. Пытаясь изобрести новый опасный вид путем убийства  
представителей другого, стоит ценить последние капли гуманизма.  
— Не исчезнут, — сказал андроид. — Я не позволю.  
Самоуверенности этой машине было не занимать. Чума не стала спорить.  
Самку поместили в специальную комнату, откуда яйца поставлялись к  
людям. Эксперименты шли гладко. Дэвиду разве что не нравилось, что существа  
слушаются некроведьму. А чего он хотел'?  
В какой-то момент Дэвид и Чума заметили, что самка начала сама  
уничтожать некоторые яйца. Кое-как они спасли одно и поместили его возле  
очередного колониста. Через некоторое время на свет появилась вторая самка,  
только она отличалась от первой, ее потомство имело иные черты. Время

пересадки от паразита в человека увеличилось, как и время до появления самого  
существа.  
Вторая самка так же пыталась уничтожить некоторые яйца, которых было на  
этот раз куда меньше. Дэвид отобрал несколько из них, а затем получил очередное  
поколение существ, которые также отличались от предыдущих. Время появления  
увеличилось еще сильнее, а новорожденные имели более плотные головы и  
конечности, а также хвост куда длиннее в отношении пропорций тела.  
Помимо отбора яиц андроид проверял генетический код эмбрионов и в  
нужные моменты вмешивался, поэтому все шло куда быстрее. И уже через  
следующие пять поколений все стадии существа поменялись. Чума больше не  
чувствовала магию в них, а они больше не подчинялись ей. Они и на Дэвида все  
так же внимания не обращали, если он не становился помехой. Это некроведьме  
не нравилось. Ей нужна была послушная армия, а не твари, которые хотели просто  
убивать и размножаться. Да, они стали умнее, сильнее и куда живучее, но это  
могло плохо закончиться в том числе и для хозяев существ.  
Чума хотела забрать яйца первых поколений и совершить ритуал  
возвращения в свое время и на свою планету, но обнаружила, что Дэвид все  
уничтожил, оставив только последние экземпляры. Некроведьма чувствовала, что  
сумасшедшая машина окончательно свихнулась. И как она раньше этого не  
заметила?  
Существ на корабле становилось все больше и больше. Самки пытались  
выбраться. А после того, как одна группа убила представителя другой, корабль  
пришлось спасать от кислоты, благо, у убитого она была не такая активная.  
— Выживает сильнейший, — сказал тогда Дэвид, когда Чума магией  
устранила неполадки и успокоила существ.  
Вот только она понимала, что с каждым разом делать это все сложнее и  
сложнее. Казалось, что в каждом новом поколении у существ появляется  
устойчивость к магии. Чума теряла контроль над ситуацией. Да и был ли он у нее  
когда-нибудь? Она наблюдала, помогала и училась, но большая часть идей  
принадлежала Дэвиду. Он творил, он являлся Создателем, а она — инструментом,  
помогающим осуществлять то, на что наука лопухоидов не была еще способна.  
Яиц с самками почти не стало. Дэвид говорил, что это признак того, что  
больше нет необходимости в изменениях, что идеал почти достигнут. Только  
тогда Чума спросила: а что дальше? Андроид посмотрел на нее и с улыбкой  
ответил:  
— Земля.  
Чуме все это время казалось, что они летят в сторону той планеты, куда  
направлялись колонисты. Оказалось, что Дэвид изменил маршрут.  
— Почему именно Земля? Нет других планет? — Чума поджала губы.  
Да, она знала, чего добивается Дэвид. Но тогда эта цель казалась  
недостижимой, призрачной и не имеющей за собой ничего кроме мечты. Сейчас,  
когда они настолько приблизились к окончательной версии существ, некромант  
понимала, что на Земле возможна жизнь, которую она возвела, захватив мир  
магии. Но тогда она должна быть готова. Нельзя изменить будущее или прошлое.  
Время невозможно порезать или порвать. Оно гибкое и способно расширяться и  
закольцовываться. Выходит, вернувшись в свое время, Чума своими действиями  
придет к тому настоящему, которое было сейчас.  
— Им нужно питаться. И новый вид должен заменить старый. Таков  
естественный ход вещей, — спокойно ответил Дэвид. — И ты не помешаешь этому.  
Ни ты, ни кто-либо другой. Ты тоже просто человек, хотя и совершенней  
большинства. Но также смертна и не знаешь своего Создателя. В них больше не  
течет твоя кровь и твоя магия, ты для них никто — такой же будущий носитель или  
пропитание. Жаль, что среди колонистов не оказалось таких же, как и ты.  
Сомневаюсь, что магия дожила до этого времени, значит, она так же  
несовершенна, и не стоит тратить на нее время. Сначала я хотел сделать  
носителем тебя, когда ты перестанешь быть полезной, тогда новая королева может  
породить еще более интересный вид. Но сейчас я понимаю, что это ничего не даст.  
И ты мне больше не нужна...

Пока Дэвид говорил, он постепенно надвигался на Чуму, а та пятилась,  
озираясь по сторонам. Она видела этих тварей, которые появлялись в коридоре.  
Она слышала их и понимала, что одна она не выстоит, если они подберутся еще  
ближе.  
— Ты выпустил их... — проговорила некроведьма.  
— Всех! — торжественно сказал андроид, явно наслаждаясь моментом.  
Чума не воспользовалась магией, чтобы обезвредить Дэвида, она не  
телепортировалась, она банально развернулась и побежала в сторону своей  
комнаты.  
Чума-дель-Торт — та, которую боятся, та, чье имя, произнесенное вслух,  
может навлечь проклятья и беды, та, которая почти захватила Буян и убила всех  
его защитников, сейчас была вынуждена бежать, гонимая страхом и желанием  
спасти свою жизнь и не позволить существам свихнувшегося андроида разорвать  
ее или сделать носителем эмбриона.  
Она расчищала себе путь от дверей, и повышала заклинаниями вероятности,  
что за очередным углом ее никто не встретит. Лишь силам Хаоса известно, что ей  
стоило добежать до комнаты и закрыться здесь. С самого начала она оборудовала  
все здесь так, чтобы быть уверенной, что это место защитит ее в случае чего. Она  
не знала, на что еще способны существа, так что времени было мало.  
Еще тогда, когда Чума обнаружила, что Дэвид уничтожил первую самку и ее  
прямых потомков, она начала готовить экстренный план отступления. Для ритуала  
все было готово. Чума из тайника выкатила ящик, в котором хранилось два яйца, и  
поставила его рядом с собой. Она не собиралась уходить с пустыми руками, так  
что заберет положенное ей. И пусть они не подчиняются, пусть не самые  
последние, но это лучше, чем то, на что она рассчитывала с самого начала.  
Сердце быстро колотилось в груди, руки тряслись, а Чума никак не могла  
успокоиться. И когда она собиралась начать читать заклинание, почувствовала  
толчок, а затем шум где-то вдалеке. Затем тут же последовал второй толчок.  
Они столкнулись с метеоритом? Но компьютер корабля давно бы выстроил  
маршрут так, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Чума вскочила на ноги и заклинанием сделала толстые стены прозрачными,  
чтобы выглянуть наружу. Рядом находился другой корабль, напоминающий  
огромные рога, а его обитатели явно не были настроены дружелюбно. Толчки  
продолжались, вызванные бомбами с корабля неизвестных. Чума быстро сняла  
заклинание и вернулась к ритуалу. Это уже не ее проблема. Все, хватит. Пускай  
машина сама разбирается с себе подобными, людьми или пришельцами.  
На последних словах Чумы корабль опять качнуло, из-за чего одна из свечей  
упала...  
Магия начала сужать пространство, выкручивать его, чтобы направить  
некроведьму с ящиком туда, куда ей нужно было...  
Одна свеча. Всего одна среди десятка других. На последних словах... И три  
месяца промаха.  
Чума не сразу поняла, куда именно она попала, но это место не было похоже  
на военные действия: здесь слишком мирно и светло. Сначала некроведьма  
решила, что промахнулась с координатами. Но нет, это Буян. Тогда в чем  
проблема? Она должна была вернуться туда, откуда ушла.  
Три месяца.  
Три месяца после перемещения на ту планету. И их хватило, чтобы  
Сарданапал и его прихвостни избавили остров от нежити, а все труды Чумы  
пошли насмарку.  
Чума сидела на лестнице в подвале замка с ящиком, внутри которого  
располагалось два яйца существ, которые все равно сейчас бы не спасли  
ситуацию. Чуме необходимо было как можно скорее решить, что делать, так как  
магия Сарданапала должна уже ее обнаружить.  
Некроведьма сделала одно единственное, что ей казалось верным: она  
спрятала яйца так, чтобы их сложно было найти. Когда-нибудь она все же завоюет  
замок и вернется за ними. Если же нет или кто-то раньше их обнаружит... что ж,  
это будет ее маленькой местью за поражение...


End file.
